The eyes of a child
by Nanori The Authoress
Summary: Dilandau and his wife have a very special child. She has the power to heal, or destroy, using the tears from her silver eye, and her golden eye. But, there are people who want to manipulate her eyes and their tears.......
1.

The Eyes of a Child   
By Zinnia Albatou  
  
Authors note: In this fic, Dilandau has silver eyes, and Marashi (my character) has golden eyes. Also, I do not own Tenkuu no Escaflowne, or any other characters that are associated with it. Marashi and Zinnia are mine, and you can use my characters in any of your fics, but PLEASE e-mail me first at Chibi_Dilandau2000@yahoo.com. Now no more legal stuff, start reading The Eyes of a Child. (I mean it!)  
  
  
  
"Dilandau, you can come in now."  
The doctor called out from the room Marashi, his wife was in.  
Dilandau rose, and turned towards Marashi's room.  
When he entered, he was greeted by a smiling Marashi, holding a small girl.  
"Dilandau, this is your daughter, Zinnia."  
Marashi beamed.  
"She's… beautiful!" Dilandau was almost speechless.  
Zinnia opened her eyes. Dilandau gasped.  
"One eye silver," Dilandau pointed to his eyes, "One eye golden!" He pointed to Marashi's eyes.  
Zinnia closed her eyes.  
"She will grow up to do incredible things, ne Dilandau?" Marashi asked.  
"Maybe, Marashi, but not all will be good, I somehow sense it." Dilandau replied.  
  
  
  
So, what do ya think? I'll continue if I get at least 1 review saying continue. But please no flames!  



	2. Chapter One: Kidnapped

CHAPTER ONE  
I'm not dead! Oh yeah, I gotta have a Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. There. I said it. Oh well, they can't sue me anyways, all I have is *checks her pockets* 35 cents. BTW, gomen for not putting up the next chapter. I have muses now! You'll see who they are at the end of the chapter, a'ite? Sorry. Forgive my ranting. And now, the story.   
  
P.S.: This is an alternate timeline thingie. There is no Serena, just Dilandau. None of the Dragonslayers were killed, Dilandau is 35 and the Dragonslayer's kids are all 15 like Zinnia.  
  
  
15 years after the prologue...  
  
  
A young girl of 15 walked down the halls of the Vione in search of a particular young man.  
"Ryuu!!!!! Dad isn't gonna be too pleased if you don't get your butt outa bed, NOW!"   
Ryuu groaned from his bed. He could hear Dilandau's daughter, Zinnia screaming for him. He knew what would happen if he didn't get out of bed. Oh yes, he knew all too well what would happen.  
"BANZAI!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Zinnia launched herself onto Ryuu, glomping him in the process.  
"Ryuu-kun!" Zinnia squealed in happiness.  
"Gimme... few.... more..... minutes...zZzZzZ" Ryuu had fallen back asleep in Zinnia's arms.   
Now, this might have been OK in anyone else's arms, but not in Zinnia Albatou's. If you fall asleep in Zinnia Albatou's arms, you are a dead man.   
"OK, you asked for it, Ryuu." she muttered lowly.   
Zinnia didn't kill, actually, she maimed.   
Ryuu was re-awakened by Zinnia's killer hands.  
"A..A..AKAANNEEE!!!! Help meeee!!!! Attack of the killer hands!! AAHH!!!!" Ryuu tried to get Zinnia off, but she had him immobilized.  
When Akane heard Ryuu's pained cry, he laughed. In a sing-song voice he said,  
"Ryuu overslept!"  
He visibly flinched when Zinnia called back to him.  
"You next, pretty-boy!" she growled.  
Dalet's son laughed, but ran to his room and locked the door, just in case.  
Zinnia suddenly stopped tickling Ryuu and plastered a huge grin on her face. Ryuu was puzzled.  
"OK, Zin, what did you do?" he asked.  
Zinnia didn't answer.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?"   
"I love mental games!" Zinnia thought to herself.   
(Authors note: I also don't own the Garfield comic I got ((ok, stole.)) that from. LLL)   
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Vione……  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Vione, Marashi was waking up. She walked down to Dilandau's room and opened the door as silently as she could.  
Dilandau smirked inwardly. He knew exactly what she was doing.   
Marashi was about to pounce on him to wake him up, when he rolled over onto his back and said  
"Good morning, Marashi. Have a good sleep?"   
Marashi screamed and fell back onto the floor.  
"Itai..."  
"I take that as a noooooo..."  
"You know me too well, Dilandau-kun." Marashi giggled.  
"You think I don't know that already?"  
"..."  
"That's what I thought!"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
A scream ripped through the walls of Dilandau's room.  
"What.......was that?" Marashi asked Dilandau.  
"I have no idea!" Dilandau replied.  
Both of them ran to where the scream came from. The front door of the Vione.  
  
  
  
When they got there, Marashi had to stifle a scream. Ryuu was lying on the floor, unconscious. There was a cut above his eye that bled.  
"Ryuu, what did they do to you?" Marashi wondered out loud. "And where's Zinnia?"  
Ryuu stirred and slowly rose to his feet.  
"Marashi-san, Dilandau-sama..."   
He had a pained expression on his face.  
"Ten minutes ago three men came in here and...they...they took Zinnia!"  
Marashi gasped.  
"I tried to stop them, really, I did! But they were too strong. They hit me in the head with a plank of wood, and they…"  
"Knocked you out." Dilandau finished.  
Ryuu shut his eyes tight. "Yes, sir. They did." He lowered his head in shame.  
"Did they say anything to you?" Dilandau inquired.  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama. They said something about her eyes. I couldn't hear the rest."  
Dilandau's eyes widened.   
"15 years ago, when Zinnia was born..."  
  
*Start Flashback*  
  
Zinnia opened her eyes. Dilandau gasped.  
"One eye silver," Dilandau pointed to his eyes, "One eye golden!" He pointed to Marashi's eyes.  
Zinnia closed her eyes.  
"She will grow up to do incredible things, ne Dilandau?" Marashi asked.  
"Maybe, Marashi, but not all will be good, I somehow sense it." Dilandau replied.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ryuu. Go find Dalet, Gatti, Migel, Ryuon, Guimel, and Viole. Bring them to me."  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama."  
'What do you plan to do with them, Dilandau?" Marashi asked.  
"Find Zinnia."  
  
  
  
  
Viole: I really don't see why you had to have us as muses.  
Because you are MY bishonen and I can do what I want with you.  
Guimel: Well THAT'S reassuring...  
Viole: Nah, just scary. Hey, where ARE we in that chapter?  
YOU are in the next chapter.  
Ryuon: And why did you beat up my son?  
Why are you here?  
Ryuon: Cause I'm also one of your bishies, and subconsciously you wanted ME to be one of your muses.   
Ok.   
Ryuon: Now WHY did you beat up my son?!?!  
Cause I like 'im.   
Guimel: ...  
Ryuon: ...  
Viole: ...  
Stoppit.  
Viole: ...  
Guimel: ...  
Ryuon: ...  
I mean it!  
Ryuon: ...  
Viole: ...  
Guimel: ...  
ARGHHHHH!!! *Gets out the big o'whonkin sledgehammer and whacks her muses upside the head*  
*Dusts off her hands*  
There. Please R, R, and F! (Read, Review, and FLAAMEE!!)  



End file.
